The Farm Hand's story
by taitoca2009
Summary: AUWhen Jack comes to ForgetMeNot valley he brings his two brothers with him, Drake, the calm and down to earth boy, and Tai, the rebel. Will these three find love? JackXMuffy OCXNami OCXCelia Rated T, just in case
1. Here we come

Okay people, this is my first attempt at a harvest moon fic, it is set in the AWL saga, yeah I know there is a character in the HM: fmt game named Rick, I KNOW! I am also making Jack have two siblings in this game, so just go along with it.

Saitoh-heh, you shouldn't be trying this at all.

SHHHADDUP! Now on with the story

It was a normal day in Forget-Me-Not Valley. The town was bustling to get through the day. On one side of the Valley, there was a long hill that led up to the city. A tall man led three young men down the hill. The young men were about 20-21 years old. The man turned to the three.

"Alright, as I have told you before, your father wished for you three to inherit his farm. This is the village that it is in, Forget-Me-Not Valley…"

(A/N: alright, I am going to just skip the boring tour stuff and go right to where they are at the Inner Inn.)

The man, now known as Takakura led them to an Inn. Three people were standing in front of the Inn waving.

"This is Ruby, Tim, and their son, Rock. What should I introduce you as?" asked Takakura

One of the boys stepped up and said "I am Jack and these are my two brothers Drake," he said pointing to a boy who looked a lot like Jack except for lighter brown hair, "and this is Tai." He said pointing to a boy leaning against the wall on the other side of the path.

The boy was dressed in normal blue jeans and a T-shirt, but what really set him apart from his brothers was his hair. His hair was brown, but with dark read streaks going through it.

He had a blank look on his face as he said a calm "Hello."

Tim, and Ruby looked at each other and then gave Tai a strange stare. Tai ignored this, he was used to it. All his life he had been compared to his brothers, his brother Jack, who was always the favorite, excelled in school, was in excellent physical shape, and his brother Drake who was the popular guy in school just because of his down to earth, and relaxed attitude. He had always been the odd one out.

After an awkward moment of silence Takakura said to Jack, Drake, and Tai, "There is also a girl who lives in this Inn, she usually keeps to herself."

Tai looked up at the window of the room that overshadowed the balcony. Most of this town seemed friendly and active, who in it would keep to themselves? This thought confused Tai, but he shook it off as Takakura, (A/N: Name is too long, I am just going to call him Tak. KK?) , started to lead them to the farm.

When they reached the farm, Tai sighed. The house was only big enough for two people, one on the bed and one sleeping on a futon. Tai sighed again. He said that he would sleep out side until Tak could finish building the two other houses on the different corners of the farm. He looked up at the sky and he saw it getting dark. He told his brothers that he would be back later.

Tai walked in a random direction, watching over his shoulder his two brothers shrugging and walking into the house. He walked towards the small beach at the end of the village. He climbed a tree that was close to the ocean and sat.

A few hours later Tai took a look at his watch. Almost 2 AM. Tai ignored the part of his mind that said he was tired and pushed the thought back into his head. He continued to watch the stars when a red headed girl walked up under the tree. She walked out to the beach and stared. Tai became intrigued with this girl, so he hopped down from the tree.

"Hello." He said calmly as he walked to the shore and sat down on one of the boats that were sitting on the beach.

The girl jumped back, starteled. "Hello, I didn't know there was anyone else in this town that stayed up this late."

"Well I guess you met the other night owl." Tai replied

"Who are you anyway?" asked the red head

"I am one of the new guys that just got to town with my brothers. Tai is the name, and you are?"

"Nami." The girl replied plainly.

"Well Nami, I am going to go home to go to bed now. I will most likely see you tommorow." Tai said as he left.

"Well, looks like we have another interesting character in this town…" Nami said to herself before she continued to stare at the stars.

YIPPE! First chapter is done.

Please review…


	2. I'm Not Okay

Hi peoples, Zeldalover here. I am making this story first priority, just cause I like it so much, Yay! But, I have to say that I have made a descison...I am making this story focus around Tai. Sorry all Jack fans. He will have his moments, I am just making the story focus around Tai.

Random factoid-Hitlers mother was considering abortion but her doctor convinced her against it... Lol

Funny story-during the year, we were walking back to class from an assembly, and one of my friends walked into a pole. We were all cracking up.

Random quote-MY IPOD KICKS ASS. –Me...

Review responses-

**princess-ellie100-**thanks, and yes I will try to describe the characters a little more. Thanks for reading my story!

**Bussho**-thank you for reading my story, and I didn't know you were a harvest moon fan. You own Drake, I have no control over him.

Disclaimer-I only own Tai, if I owned anything else I would not have lost my copy of Harvest moon 64...i don't own I'm Not Okay (I Promise)-by My Chemical Romance

Okay on with the story.

Tai sat leaning on the tree sitting on the edge of Orchard farm. His eyes started to drift closed.

Dream

_Tai was sitting in high school. He quickly walked to class but was tripped by a jock standing by the lockers._

_He fell face first on the floor, books flying everywhere._

'_What a prick.' Tai thought to himself as he slowly picked himself up and started to walk away. _

_The bully quickly grabbed onto his shoulder and turned him around roughly._

"_Hey dork, notice you tripped over me, aren't you going to apologize."_

"_Like hell you piece of shit."_

"_You!" shouted the bully as he took a swing at Tai._

_Tai side stepped and the bully. The bully stumbled forward and almost ran into the lockers._

"_You dork, now I'm pissed, now your head is going into the locker."_

"_Think you can hurt me, you fat assed bully, I'd like to see you try." Tai said as he started to walk way_

"_Come back here!" the bully, yelled as he ran towards Tai._

_Tai quickly turned around and grabbed the bully and threw him over his shoulder._

_The principle walked by and saw Tai throwing the bully._

"_TAI! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled the principle_

_Tai walked over just to receive a stern scolding._

End dream

Tai woke up and said to himself "Damn it. I hate that memory."

Drake and Jack soon walked over to him.

"Tai, you still have the 3000 gold Dad left to us right?" asked Jack

"Yes." replied Tai blandly.

"Well, with the 3000 gold I made in the city, and the 3000g Jack and I got, we can buy some new animals for our farm. Two brown cows, and a regular cow." said Drake

"Alright." replied Tai as he handed his brother his money.

"But there is one catch. You have to help take care of the cows." said Jack

"Okay, I will, just leave me alone." replied Tai

Jack and Drake shrugged and walked away. Jack walked away to sell some interesting items for seed money, and Drake walked to Celia's farm to flirt and buy some seeds with spare money.

Tai quickly walked to the barn and took a look inside. He was met with a black and white four-legged figure.

"MOOOOOO!" said the cow that was inside the barn.

"So you met our first cow," said Tak, popping out of nowhere.

"Ahhhh, holy crap, don't scare me like that Takakura."

"Sorry, sorry. But we do need to name it, and since your brother's aren't here, you get to."

"Whatever, call it Kelly."

"Alright." said Tak as he walked away.

Tai quickly patted the cow and milked it. He walked to the storage building and put 5 B class milks in the dairy-shipping bin.

Tai quickly went to the house and cooked some light pickles. He took one bite and spat out the bite. He walked to town and went to van.

"Are you going to sell those?" asked a voice behind him.

Tai turned around to see Nami.

"Yeah, but if you want them you can have them." He said with a vacant stare.

Flashback

A thirteen-year-old Tai sat in the den of his house watching TV. His mom stormed into the room and glared at him.

"Why aren't you like your brothers! They never disobey me, they always do their chores on time, and if they do forget, which is a good once and a while, they apologize. Besides school, you just sit on the couch all day and do nothing. If you didn't have such a high metabolism, you would probably be fifty pounds over weight!"

_Tai quickly got up did his chores and climbed up onto the roof. Soon after his two brothers climbed up after him._

"_Sorry about mom..." Drake said_

"_Yeah, she can be a lunatic sometimes." Jack said_

"_Makes you wonder why she isn't in the looney bin." said Tai_

_The three brothers laughed together for a while and then stopped and continued to stare at the stars._

"_But Tai just remeber that no matter what happens. No matter how hard or tough things get for you. You will always have Jack and I to help you out, and cheer you up." Said Drake_

_Tai smiled at his brother's kind advice. He continued to look up and stare at the stars. He saw one and looked at it. A shooting star whizzed through the air. Soon after many more came after it, revealing a meteor shower._

"_Wow, sometimes the hardest of times can lead to the most beautiful things..." said Jack_

End flashback

Tai smiled at the memory.

"Tai, Tai, wake up Tai." said Nami, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, must have zoned out."

"That is fine, I do that a lot too."

"Well...I will see you around." Tai said walking away, humming a song to himself

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

He quickly walked to the spring and sat down thinking about the way people always pictured him as the 'Depressed Kid'.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

He watched the people pass him by and live with there happy lives. He looked across the river and saw Carter and Flora working at the dig site.

_What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!_

He quickly walked back home and watched the farm's 3 new animals walk in the field.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out_

Kelly soon came up to him and laid her head in his lap. He reached down and pet her behind the ears.

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed_

He thought about many of the people he had met in the past places he had lived.

_I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)_

Soon it started to become dark. Tai looked around and saw his brothers coming home. Jack had a dazed look on his face and some lipstick on his cheek.

_But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)_

His two siblings came and sat next to him in the field. They all looked up at the sky.

_I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)  
_

Soon many shooting stars passed through the air, a meteor shower. The three brothers smiled and layed together with their animals, enjoying the peace.

"_Sometimes the hardest of times can lead to the most beautiful things..."_

Yippe, second chapter done, yeah I had a deppressing moment and a happy moment, so it evens out right?

REVIEW!


End file.
